


A little Experimentation

by DeviousDevil



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: All right, basically, Victor and Sinister have sex. This is literally porn without plot!





	A little Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftsomescratches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leftsomescratches).



> So this started out as a meme, and then the lovely leftsomescratches ( on tumblr) wrote a little fic based on that meme. For someone who does not ship this pairing still found it within them to deliver a smutty little story in which I have since added on and by that I mean loaded it with SO MUCH SMUT. They are a dear friend who tolerates me. The plot and story idea and setting are all theirs, I just made it worse.

Victor pressed fiercely up against Sinister, his hips meeting Sinister’s hips which knocked against a table making the glass beakers of chemicals clink against one another furiously. The feral’s teeth raked over the geneticist’s white neck, his fangs dragging over the skin but had yet to break the top layer of flesh. His mouth moved upward to Sinister’s jaw and finally engaged the other’s lips into a furious kiss.

 _‘How did it get to this point…..’_ Victor thought to himself as his hands ripping at Sinister’s lab coat, shredding the fragile cotton with a satisfying ease. _‘..oh yeah..’_

Victor had strolled into Sinister’s lab unannounced but always expected, as usual. It wasn’t like Victor didn’t have a purpose to be there though, he was running an errand for Sinister, and now that the errand was done, it was time to collect the fees.

 Sinister didn’t bother looking up from his work to address the feral. “Back so soon Sabretooth? And in one piece no less.” Sinister’s voice held that kind of superior tone that made Victor want to pull the geneticist’s teeth out one by one. The mocking nature of that statement was rewarded with a snarl from Victor. It wasn’t like Sinister’s statement held some mirth however. Sabretooth’s last mission was the sort that he should have lost an arm trying to complete. So let’s say that Sinister was lucky Victor managed to come up with more than a handful of solutions to that sort of ending, otherwise the feral would find it fitting that he reward Sinister with the same injuries he incurred.

“Losin’ yer touch there _Princess_.” Victor growled back darkly and threw down an envelope on the table. It was stained with the kind of blood mark that looked like it was coming from something on the inside, and it was, Victor always provided proof of his work with pride. Sinister hardly glanced at the envelope as an annoyed expression graced his face at the fact that his sterile work station was now tainted in more than ways than the envelope had caused.

“I suppose then you are wanting to get paid.” Sinister stated, taking off his lab gloves looking slightly annoyed, as if it was a huge inconvenience to stop what he was doing to get Victor paid and on his way again. It actually was a big indisposition for Sinister seeing as now he would have to start his work all over again to make sure his results weren’t contaminated. His work was important and interruptions inhibited him from finding perfections within the mutant genome. Advancement and perfection were the key to survival after all.

“Gettin’ rid of me so soon Sinister. I’m disappointed. Figured you’d have more of _a treat_ fer me as a thank you fer a job well done.” Victor teased, letting his eyes glance up and down Sinister’s body slowly indicating what kind of treat he was thinking about. Such sexual innuendos were something Victor relished using against Sinister to annoy him. It was met with disdain on Sinister’s behalf or the geneticist chose to ignore it.

Sinister stood from his work station and started walking over to a series of steel cabinets. Victor followed. The man was all but a few inches shorter than Victor and a lot slimmer, but that didn’t mean Sinister was an easy target to rip at from behind.

“Your crude sense of humor is lost on me Victor. By now I’d figured that small mind of yours would wrap around this logic. However, if you want a _treat_ , I can have the chef bring you up a bone to gnaw on like a good animal.” Sinister replied flippantly. He enjoyed mocking Victor and his animalistic tendencies.

 Pulling a cabinet draw open, Sinister took out a clean envelope and held it just beyond Victor’s reach forcing the mutant to step closer to the geneticist to take it. The feral stared with a point blank expression at the geneticist.

Seeing the hesitance written on Victor’s face, Sinister smiled. “Go on Victor, take it.” It sounded like the scientist was taunting Victor, daring him to move closer to the mad scientist. 

“What are you playin’ at here Sinister.” It was less of a question and more of a demand as Victor reluctantly took a step forward and slowly reached out to grab the opposite corner of the envelop with the tips of his fingers. As a cautionary response, Victor’s nails slowly elongated, a show against the threat he was feeling now. Sinister noticed, and stepped backwards keeping the envelope just out of reach once again forcing the mutant to get even closer to Sinister. 

“Playing?” Sinister scoffed, “Call it an experiment Victor. I’m curious as to how far you would actually go when it comes to that vile humor you flail about. How much of it is just talk and no … bite.” Sinister was mocking Victor yet again, and the feral knew it. He could tell and it was riling a nasty anger deep within Victor. Doing anything about it however was a tactician’s nightmare.  Sinister wasn’t the kind of target Victor attacked without a plan, because if he did, he’d be killed just like all the other times before.

Victor’s first instinct was to back off, to look away and admit defeat to Sinister’s challenge. He was tired from the mission already, he only had so much fight left in him before his body told him it was time to shut off for a few days to recover. But then something creative sparked into his mind and a corner of his lips twitched upwards into a grin with the idea. Now it was time for Sinister’s face to express confusion, but not for long.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Victor lunged forward the few steps it took to close the gap between him and Sinister. The kiss was sudden and forceful. He felt a sharp sting as Sinister had reacted instantaneously and lodged a scalpel into Victor’s diaphragm. The envelop fell to the ground momentarily forgotten. Victor’s claws tore into Sinister’s lab coat as he pulled Sinister to him.   

Beyond using the scalpel to stab, Sinister remained rigid, his lips pressed firmly shut unyielding to Victor’s force. When the geneticist finally snapped out of his daze, Victor could feel the tight hold of Sinister’s telepathic ability was clamping down on his mind and body. Soon Victor found himself unable to move as Sinister pulled his face away from Victor. “You… dare..” This was a new level of rage and disbelief that Victor had never heard in Sinister’s voice before. However, Victor wasn’t regretting a thing at the moment, he knew what he was bringing down upon himself, he knew the consequences, and Sinister couldn’t do anything to him that hadn’t been done before. That thought was what left a laughing twinkle in Victor’s eyes, and judging by Sinister’s sneer, Victor’s thoughts were easily perceived, Sinister did after all tease that Victor was all talk and no _bite._

The scalpel in Victor’s diaphragm pulled out slowly, the feral felt the instinct to tense with the suspense of the coming blows, but something changed. Sinister’s expression changed slowly from his wrathful sneer to something contemplative. An eyebrow slowly raised as an idea formed in the geneticist’s mind and a slight grin grew across his face. If Victor could, he would sport a confused expression himself. This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting, and Sinister’s expression made the scientist’s intentions unpredictable, which sent a chill down Victor’s spine.

It was then, without sound or snarky remark that Sinister leaned forward and pressed his lips against Victor’s with slow deliberation. The telepathic grip Sinister had over Victor was gone, allowing Victor to freely move again. Victor’s rational mind knew this was wrong, this was Sinister after all but the intense primal urge of lust overtook any reasoning he had and he gave in to the heat of the moment.

There was no logic in what they were engaging in. Sinister was above this, he knew this, it was entirely illogical and yet his arms wrapped around Victor’s broad shoulders seemingly by their own volition. His hand snaked up Victor’s neck until his fingers were entwined in Victor’s blonde hair. Sinister used this hold to yank Victor closer, tilting his head as he sucked on the feral’s lips, he slid his tongue into Victor mouth finding that he was enjoying Victor’s taste. Victor was taken a back by Sinister’s technique and use of tongue, the geneticist was a filthy kisser on par with some of the best whores he ever had. It increased Victor’s arousal.

Victor started pulling off his shirt while Sinister started his own process of undress by first letting the tattered lab coat fall from his shoulders. The scientist still had on way more than Victor at this point, and the feral couldn’t stand to wait, not if he wanted to keep this urge alive.

Before Sinister could start undressing further, razor sharp claws took hold of the material of Sinister’s suit and tore at it shredding it from Sinister’s body. His claws were indiscriminate and cut flesh as well as cloth. This caused Sinister to let escape a hiss as the claws sliced his pale skin drawing small rivulets of blood, Victor bent down and took a taste from a cut on Sinister’s shoulder which drew a shudder from the geneticist. It appeared pain and pleasure was something the geneticist enjoyed and had in common with the feral mutant. Sinister looked entirely debauched and Victor was painfully aroused at seeing his master, his employer reduced to such a state.

“You ruined my suit.” While he meant to sound displeased there was little conviction in his tone, Victor grinned while he began working on removing the bottom half of Sinister’s suit.

“Punish me later..” Victor growled back as hand as he yanked off the rest of Sinister’s clothing. He flashed a smug grin at Sinister who was now completely nude. His body looked like sculpted marble, unnaturally white and unblemished, a by-product of Sinister’s transformation into a mutate and his healing factor. The geneticist was curiously sans body hair, something Victor had an abundance of. He allowed his gaze to drop further and appreciate that Sinister’s hard cock, was appropriately sized and noticeably circumcised unlike his own cock which was rather large and thick. Victor finally had the chance to tear into that body as he wished to, but now the motivation was entirely sexual instead of out of anger and hate.

Victor began unbuckling his pants, the sound of a zipper being pushed down elevated the anticipation and arousal in the room. Now both were naked, bare before each other and Sinister tentatively ran a down Victor’s sculpted and muscled chest enjoying how warm Victor’s skin felt compared to his own. It was unusually gentle and Victor did not want gentle. He shoved Sinister’s hand away before shoving Sinister up against a table and sweeping off the table’s contents, sending them crashing on to the floor.

Their bodies now pressed against each other, Victor groaned without restraint enjoying the cool feel of Sinister’s skin against the heat of his own. His hands roamed relentlessly, stroking and clawing Sinister’s flesh which elicited a noise from the otherwise quiet geneticist. Driven purely by lust Sinister captured Victor’s lips in another bruising kiss. Victor’s one hand clamped around Sinister’s thigh, pushing it apart from the other allowing Victor to move in between Sinister’s legs. Their cocks brushed against each other, which sent Victor into a heated frenzy of rutting against Sinister who broke the kiss to let out a gasp. Victor wanted to fuck, he was beyond coherent thought and suddenly flipped Sinister around face first on the table so his ass was presented to Victor. Sinister was not at all pleased by the change in position and craned his neck around to try to look up at Victor.

 

“Have you any sense of -” Sinister’s words were cut off with a sharp gasp as he felt Victor smack his ass, bruising the skin and felt a finger delve into the crease of his ass. Sinister began to squirm realizing Victor’s intention. He was not going to be fucked, face down like some sort of animal. Finally finding some purchase on the table, Sinister twisted himself enough around to reach out and shove Victor off. That caused the feral mutant to snarl having been denied the chance to fuck Sinister for the moment at least.

Sinister only had a brief moment to sit up before Victor lunged at him again growling like some crazed beast. He was all teeth and claws, tearing into Sinister’s white flesh. Sinister was once again shoved down on the table face down. He could easily stop Victor but found resisting the feral mutant to be highly erotic and did not want to stop. He tried pushing himself off from the table but rough hands held him down, pinning him to the table. The feral mutant’s cock was pressed against his rear, hot and slick with pre-cum. Victor was panting harder, his chested heaved, his teeth bared. He had his prey where he wanted him and now he was going for his reward.

Victor spread Sinister’s legs further apart and was met with some resistance, as the geneticist tried keeping them together. He was not going to be easily fucked, Victor found it thrilling. The more of a struggle the more aroused he got and the better he enjoyed the fuck. There was little doubt that Sinister could and would stop it if he wanted to but he had not, and Victor was smugly pleased. The geneticist wanted to fuck and the struggle was merely a pretense, a show.

Positioning his cock, Victor spread Sinister’s ass cheeks apart but before he could do anything further he was interrupted by Sinister finally speaking again.

“I’d prefer not to be fucked dry.”

The condescending tone in which Sinister often spoke drove Victor mad on the best of days, but right now that tone only made Victor smile. He smacked Sinister’s ass hard and lifted that ass closer so he could spat on to anus with as much saliva as he could muster at the moment.

“Better.” He smeared the spit around the hole and for good measure sunk a finger in. Sinister let out a soft gasp and nestled his head on to his folded arms. Victor wished he could see the geneticist’s expression now that he had a finger in his ass.

Inserting another digit, Victor stretched the tight ring of muscle and slowly with earnest began to finger fuck Sinister who arched back pushing Victor’s fingers in further. This only lasted a short minute, Victor was impatient and the haze of lust was once again clouding his mind and thoughts. He took out his fingers and with a forceful thrust, pushed the head of his cock past the tight muscle into Sinister’s ass.

Sinister bite into his arm, drawing blood as the cock painfully stretched him. The intrusion was a foreign sensation and he was unsure if he enjoyed it. Victor continued pushing into Sinister’s but noticed the geneticist had gone fairly still and breathing heavily. He grinned, “Hmm, fuck you’re so tight _Princess.”_

That horrible and rude nickname Victor had the audacity to call him irritated Sinister like no other, he twisted to neck trying to look at Victor and hissed, “Don’t you dare call— “.

He never finished the sentence instead let out a muffled choked cry as Victor decided at that moment to begin vigorously thrusting into Sinister. Victor was fast, pounding in and out of Sinister’s ass with precision, after several hard thrusts, his cock must have finally found the sweet spot, the prostate as Sinister shivered and tried suppressing another hardly audible groan but it definitely to Victor’s ears did not sound like it was caused by pain.

As a surgeon and medical professional, Sinister knew the human body in and out. He was aware that stimulation of the prostate was considered to be immensely pleasurable but he had disregarded such information as it never pertained to his work. Now he understood why sodomites enjoyed such activity. He began matching Victor’s thrust by pushing back on to Victor’s cock, shoving the cock deeper into him in hopes of hitting that spot yet again. The sensation was incredible and spine tingling.  His hardened cock though was painful neglected and Sinister was unable to reach down himself as he was using his arms to hold himself in a comfortable position.

Victor rested one hand on Sinister’s back, shoving the geneticist down but keeping his ass up with the other hand as he continued thrusting without pause setting a steady rhythm. He was breathing hard, sweat formed on his brow but Sinister’s skin still felt cold, but Sinister’s ass at least was warm just like any other human Victor had fucked. He was use to vocal partners, especially women who screamed and continuously moaned like porn stars, whether or show or they could not contain themselves, even some of the men Victor had fucked could not help but be loud. Sinister was not one of them, he besides the odd gasp and hardly audible moan was silent, his forehead resting on his arms facing down. This to Victor was unacceptable. He wanted a reaction, he wanted Sinister writhing and screaming.

He pulled his cock out completely before ramming it hard into Sinister, this got a noise of Sinister who let out a loud moan finally. It even got him a muttered, _“fuck”._ He repeated this until Sinister yelled at him to stop this nonsense. This was good. Victor was grinning ear to ear.

Sinister decided enough was enough and reached down with one hand to stroke himself, Victor was intent on fucking his ass and while prostate orgasms were possible, Sinister wanted instant relief now. He furiously rubbed his cock and as he drew near completion, Victor smacked his hand away.

“Not yet.”

The noise Sinister made was part whine and part growl and Victor was more than pleased with himself having gotten such a noise of Sinister. Victor was near completion himself but he wanted Sinister to come by his hand and his cock, and only when he wanted to. He bent over Sinister, his chest practically pressing on to Sinister’s back, he took a handful of Sinister black hair and yanked it snapping his head back, using his angle Victor tilted his head to he could access Sinister’s jugular and bit hard. Sinister groaned and nearly came then and there but Victor’s teeth retracted and he released his hold on his hair. His stamina was waning, Victor still folded over Sinister, continued thrusting at a furious pace. It was only a matter of time given Sinister began to shudder and could hardly keep himself from making noises. His lip was bleeding profusely due to his constant biting it.

A final loud cry escaped Sinister’s lips when he came, his body pulsed with pleasure as his orgasm subsided and he laid there spent and feeling utterly boneless. Victor followed now far behind, giving one final hard thrust before howling as he came, shooting his seed inside Sinister and nearly collapsing on the geneticist. He propped his elbow beside Sinister’s prone body for a moment before standing up and his cock slid out.

Sinister slowly regained coherent thoughts and pushed himself up now that Victor was no longer looming over him. He felt sometime a kin to bliss for a short time before reality set in and the fact dawned on him that he just allowed Victor to fuck him over a table.

Victor was admiring the view of a thoroughly ravished Sinister, he looked human now. His skin was flushed, hair out of place, blood covered his chest and his hips where Victor had dug in.

“Now that was some _treat_.” He absentmindedly reached out and touched Sinister’s lower back and trying to pull the geneticist into a post coital embrace.  

Feeling disgust now at his insane actions, Victor’s words and touch only added to the sour after taste.

“Get.. out…”

Victor paused, his mind still hazy with the euphoria that was still engulfing him.

“Get out! Out!” Sinister shouted, snapping Victor out of his haze. Victor took his hands off the geneticist and stepped back, not even taking the time to gloat at the image of his cum escaping from Sinister. A smug smile crossed the feral’s lips as he looked around for his discarded clothing. Sinister saw his grin and grabbed the nearest object to throw at Victor. It crashed into the wall behind Victor since he had avoided it easily.

“Get out you dull, base creature! I’ve had enough of you!” He snapped but Victor was already heading for the door. He knew when not to challenge Sinister, but the smirk on his lips didn’t disappear.

 


End file.
